<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Was Janus by evergreenstringbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888720">There Was Janus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenstringbean/pseuds/evergreenstringbean'>evergreenstringbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Logan got a crush, Logan is a stage manager, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman is an actor, past roceit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenstringbean/pseuds/evergreenstringbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Logan get to know each other after working in the same touring production for the last month, when Logan asks how Roman got into acting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Was Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never write Logince. I was reminded of this song and got Logince vibes. I highkey wanna make this a series but I got so many other series right now so I'll see how this does.</p><p>This is based off of the song There Was John from Tootsie (btw Tootsie ain't problematic and I will die on this hill)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Logan had been touring with the company for the last month and a half as a stage manager. He’d gotten to know most of his coworkers quite well, content to spend time in each new city exploring between shows and getting lunches with the cast and crew. One particular lead, however, he had waited to get to know better on purpose. See, Logan had developed somewhat of a fleeting crush on Roman over the last month and he had feared that speaking with him would either amplify his feeling or kill them entirely. And honestly, he wasn’t sure which of those possibilities were worse. Having crushes in general were cumbersome to Logan. He preferred the ease of friendships and acquaintances. But something in him wanted to see where it went. After all, although crushes were annoying, he did not enjoy the loneliness he often felt in his hotel room after each show was concluded or the times off when he was able to return to his apartment.</p><p>  It was the end of a matinee, and Logan decided after everyone had left that it would be a good idea to rest at the hotel before coming back for the evening show. He was just about to step out through the stage door before a voice called out behind him. “Hey, Logan!” He whipped his head around to see Roman, the brightest smile on his face as he approached him. “You heading back to the hotel?”</p><p>  “Uh- yes. I am. May I ask why?”</p><p>  Roman pulled his messenger bag over his head. “I’m going that way too. I figured we could hang out, maybe get some lunch? Unless you’re too tired or something.”</p><p>  Logan blanked for a moment, the fact that his crush was asking to do something with him short circuiting his brain. Eventually, he was able to answer, although his voice was a bit shaky. “No, that sounds perfect. To be honest, I had almost completely forgotten to get lunch.”</p><p>  “…How? You’re literally the one making sure all of us have had a good nutritional meal between shows. Isn’t that a little…uh…” he trailed off, looking for the right word until Logan helped him out.</p><p>  “Hypocritical?” </p><p>  “Yep! That’s it. You’re really smart.” </p><p>  Logan opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Roman laughed and pat his shoulder as he made his way up to the stage door. “Come on, I found this great place yesterday down the street.”</p><p>  They ended up getting takeout and walking back to the hotel, and by the time they’d made it to Logan’s room and eaten, the two had warmed up considerably to each other. Logan had told him about how he’d wound up as a stage manager, how he’d worked in a few productions in college and promptly changed majors, and how he lived in his apartment in New York City with two cats who lived with his mother when he was working tours. And Roman listened carefully, seeming to hang on to each word that Logan said. He still looked tired from the show, but he’d grabbed a coffee from the restaurant so that was keeping him alert for the conversation.</p><p>  “What about you? How’d you get into acting?” Logan asked him, stealing a glance at his watch to see the two still had about twenty minutes before they needed to start heading back to the theater. </p><p>  Roman leaned back on the bed, looking to the other on the other side with a reminiscent smile. “I decided to major in theatre in high school, but by the time I was in my senior year of college, I was starting to have doubts about everything. I didn’t feel like a great actor and everyone else in my classes were better than me. But in our spring production, there was a guy in the audience. Janus.” He paused for a second to shift his body, trying to get more comfortable to get further into the story. </p><p>  “He came backstage after the show. His friend was one of the ensemble members and brought him back to meet everyone. We hit it off immediately and he told me he’d connected most with my character because I played it so well…we dated for a year before moving in together. Not too long after I was offered a slot in the regional company. I was so excited to get away from a job I hated. I spent all of my time in rehearsals and performances. Janus came to every show, happy to be there to support me. He never complained. We’d go home and spend a few hours together before I had to get up for rehearsals yet again. It took everything out of me, but I loved it.”</p><p>  Logan was listened intently to the story, entranced by the way Roman told his life like it was a book. “I started tours a year or so later. Went on the road for month on end, spent an entire summer on the west coast. Janus tried to call every night, and that was the routine for a while. Until one night, he called me and laid everything out. Told me he wanted kids and a married life. That’s when everything clicked for me. <em>This</em> was my life. I’d made my choice long before, but never told him…and when I got home, can you guess?”</p><p>  “…Yeah,” he replied quietly, feeling deeply sorry for what he figure happened next.</p><p>  Roman nodded once and continued. “He was gone. All his stuff, his clothes, gone. I was alone in our house and I almost broke down. But thinking back on it, I’d do it all the same.” He grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink to get rid of his dry throat. “He lives in Portland now, with his husband and a kid. But here I am, in yet another tour just how I like it. So, that’s how I got into acting.”</p><p>  Logan didn’t know what to say. It was a whirlwind of information, but he had wanted to know more about Roman, and he got it. He just hadn’t expected to know about something this deep. “You’re amazing,” he blurted, mortified by the phrase the second it left his mouth.</p><p>  The blare of Roman’s alarm on his phone prevented him from answering. “That’s my ten minute warning. We should start heading to the theater.” Logan just nodded in response and silently followed him out of the room and to the elevator. “So, if you’re not ready to pass out from exhaustion after the show tonight, could I take you out to dinner?” he asked as the elevator doors closed.</p><p>  The stage manager froze in place, barely hesitating before quickly responding, “Yes-” the way his voice cracked had him clearing his throat and repeating himself. “Yes. I’d like that.”</p><p>  “Great,” Roman said with a grin, jumping out of the elevator when it reached the ground floor. “I’ll make sure not to annoy you during intermission, then.”</p><p>  Logan spent the entirety of the show more jittery than he’d ever been, both excited and terrified for the proposed date that got closer and closer with every applause from the audience. But oddly enough, there was that same little voice asking him to hang on to his crush that reminded him everything would be okay.</p><p>  And looking back years later, he was so grateful to have listened to that voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr/Instagram (@evergreenstringbean) or Twitter (@everstringbean)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>